A New Life
by rei-inu25
Summary: What do you think happens when Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku go to high school? Inuyasha and Kagome meet, their lives collide (into a big mess at first!), but nevertheless come back together as always. And what about Sango and Miroku? Rei-inu25
1. A New Life Begins!

A New Life  
  
Disclaimer: All Characters are by Rumiko Takahashi and don't belong to me. Get it? They belong to her! (That's too bad, eh?)  
  
Authors note: Ok, I won't hold you up for reading, but I hope you enjoy it, because I worked HARD and LONG on it. I like it, so I hope you do too. ENJOY!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(You see Kagome waking up and rubbing her eyes at the bright sunlight shining through her bedroom window, and here our story begins.....)  
  
Kagome: Ah! First day of school! I hope today will be good, as we just moved here, and it's my first day at school. Sota is in the same way. I must be getting up now... dont want to be late.  
  
(As she walks down the stairs in her pink sweatshirt and blue jeans, she encounters her wonderful, but WEIRD family, as her brother Sota looks up and says...)  
  
Sota: Oh Kagome, your finally up!! Now you can take me to school!!  
  
Ms. Higurashi: No, Sota, you have to wait until Kagome eats her breakfast, then she can take you.  
  
Sota: Oh, okay...... but hurry up!  
  
(Sota runs off to the living room to pack his stuff)  
  
Kagome: Hey mom, this is a good breakfast, I'm done now, thank you. I better get going now, Sota's waiting! Bye!!  
  
(She runs off to take Sota, as she hears her grandpa murmuring about some new absence excuses)  
  
(Kagome is walking alongside Sota talking about their new home)  
  
Kagome: Hey Sota...  
  
Sota: Yea Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Do you ever wonder about how it will be here, living life in Tokyo after living in Kyoto for so long? I really hope school will be good...  
  
Sota: Yep. All the time. Well, here's my elementary school, well see ya after school sis!!  
  
Kagome:*He is growing up, and becoming way more mature than before... He really is a great brother...*  
  
(She smiles as she skips along to her own high school, where her day awaits)  
  
Kagome:*Wow! So this is Silver Star High... It's brilliant! I wonder if I make any new friends today...*  
  
(She walks forward while looking at the clouds above, and suddenly...)  
  
C~R~A~S~H!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: AAAHHHHH!!!!! I'm falling!!! *What is this weight on me?* HUH??!!  
  
(She looks at the face of the guy who had fallen on her and was lying with his face on top of hers)  
  
New guy:(As he glances at Kagome, gets up FAST being embarrassed) Oww... Watch out where you move you lazy wench!!!  
  
Kagome: LAZY!!?? You stupid loser! YOU FELL ON TOP OF ME FOR YOUR INFO!! (As she shot her best death glare at this rude kid who stood before her) *Who is this guy? He seems like a really mean and rude guy!!!*  
  
New guy: JUST SHUT YOUR FACE!!! I CANT WASTE MY TIME ON YOU!!! HUMPH!!(As he stomped away inside the building)  
  
BRRRINNNNGGGG!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Huh? THAT MUST BE THE BELL!!! IM LATE!!! (As she rushes inside forgetting about the past incident)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, not too bad, eh? There's just one thing I'm concerned about. That's the format of the story, I don't know if it's inconvenient for you to read, or even just hate the style, but please let me know if you don't.  
  
I know that you really want to read the next chapter (because I read your mind!), so please continue! But Please Review First!!  
  
I don't know if you liked it or not, but please review and tell me so!!!! I would definitely like to know what you think!! PLEASE?! (big puppy-dog eyes) 


	2. Who is that guy?

So, looks like you're on the second chapter of the story, A New Life, by who else but ME!! Well, here it is, the second chapter. Enjoy everybody!! Oh! And please review!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
(She rushes into the building and gets confused)  
  
Kagome: *???? I dont know where the office is!!!* (As she spins in circles wandering around bumping into several people giving her glares and suddenly met a pretty girl in a red sweater and jeans)  
  
New Girl: Hey are you lost there? You must be new! I can help you!! Here, follow me!! (As she leads Kagome into the office and sees this handsome guy who seemed to be busy working) Hello Mr. Saotome! Umm... this girl is lost. Where does she need to be?  
  
Mr. Saotome: Hey! Well, I can help you with that. What's your name there? (Addressing Kagome)  
  
Kagome:(blushes and says) Umm. Kagome Higurashi. I live in the new Shiseido Apartment complexes. This is my first day here.  
  
Mr. Saotome:Well, hello there Ms. Kagome! You can call me Mr. Saotome, your principal. I can help you anytime, but Sango here has been nice enough to help you. So, I will let her be your... let's say... Tour Guide!! I'll assign you to her classes so you can get along here at our friendly school!! Here is your list of classes, so off you girls be!! (waving at them and pushing them out the door)  
  
(They walk into the halls daydreaming and giggling heading off for their next class)  
  
Sango: Nice looking eh? Everyone at school absolutely adores him. He's so incredibly nice. (Going off into her dreamland)  
  
Kagome: (blushes) yea.... i believe that!! So, umm... which class do you have next...Sango?  
  
Sango: (popping out of her dream) OH! Yea, well I happen to have Chemistry next. You seem really smart, so I bet you will do just fine. You're Kagome right?  
  
Kagome: uh huh!! Thank you, Sango! You seem to be my first real friend here.... I just moved. (smiling and feeling warm)  
  
Sango: Don't mention it. I'll be your friend any day. You're really nice.  
  
Teacher: GET A MOVE ON GIRLS, OR I WILL WRITE YOU UP FOR DETENTION!!!  
  
(They start running and giggling all the way down the hall)  
  
Kagome: Haha!! Whew... who was she?  
  
Sango:(giggling) She's just Ms. Kaede, she's like that, screaming every couple of seconds. She's the Gym teacher and sports coach, strict, but good.  
  
Kagome: hehe. let's get to class now.  
  
(As they dash into the Chemistry lab, their teacher, Ms. Tendo, who was in the middle of attendance, caught them late.)  
  
Ms. Tendo: Sango, why are you late? Do you have a pass?  
  
Sango: Yes, from Mr. Saotome, I was helping this new girl here, Kagome Higurashi.  
  
Ms. Tendo:(Checks her class list) Well, hello Ms. Higurashi!! How are you doing? Will you please introduce us to you?  
  
Kagome: Uh... I guess so. (clears throat) Hello everyone. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I just moved to Tokyo from Kyoto and today is my first day here at this new school.  
  
Ms. Tendo: Welcome Kagome everyone! (Welcome, Hello, Hi, Hiya, Hey were heard around the room)  
  
Kagome: (Glances around) *Wow, they look really nice. I might really like this school... HUH??!! It's that rude guy from this morning!! He's not even paying attention!*  
  
Ms. Tendo: Well, Kagome, you can go sit down now... There's a free spot next to Inuyasha over there right next to the window. Sango is sitting in front of you.  
  
Kagome:*This room is set up so that two people sit at a desk. I HAVE TO SIT WITH HIM? THAT INUYASHA BOY?*(sighs and thinks) *well, at least Sango is sitting right in front of me...*  
  
Kagome:(Sits down and unpacks her new binder, while glancing over at the Inuyasha boy, who was wearing a big red sweatshirt with black pants underneath)  
  
Inuyasha:(Notices the looking and whispers) I know you like me, but you don't have to be staring and dreaming about me!!  
  
Kagome: What?!! What makes you think I like you??!! I still remember what you did to me this morning!  
  
Inuyasha: Well, I dont have control over lazy people like you who don't know how to walk the correct way...  
  
Ms. Tendo: Class, settle down and turn to page 27 in your textbooks and begin studying the sulphur unit while I put on this educational video.  
  
Kagome:*Well, at least now I can just relax and take notes... I'm tired.......zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....* (starts to lean over)  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
Inuyasha:*What is this girl doing?! She just got here, and now she's sleeping and laying on my shoulder!! I cant get her off!!* (Glances at the peaceful girl on his shoulder, and thinks) *Wow, she looks different than she did this morning... she looks more gentle...* (Looks at her clothes and thinks) *She must respect herself more than the other girls... not taking advantage of the weak dress code... light pink jacket with a gray tee shirt inside... with slim blue jeans.... not wearing a mini skirt or TIGHT shirt like most of the other girls here who are all over me...* *WHAT ARE YOU THINKING INUYASHA??!! DONT BE NASTY....* (sighs) Well, I better take notes for her too on chemicals...  
  
Back to Kagome's POV  
  
Kagome:*Huh?* (Wakes up and looks up at the dark brown eyes staring at her) "Ah!!" (She quickly sat up and pretended that it hadnt happened and didn't look back into Inuyasha's deep brown eyes.)  
  
Inuyasha: Hey, here's your notebook... full of notes on the chemical now... (throws it at her)  
  
Kagome: Oops.... sorry. You didn't have to do that you know... (blushing b/c of her "laziness")  
  
Inuyasha: Yea, that's for sure....  
  
Kagome: WHAT?! Stop being mean!!  
  
BRRRINNNGGG!!!!  
  
Ms. Tendo: Class, since we didn't fully get through the video, we will continue next class... you are dismissed to lunch now.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, how did you like that chapter everyone? Well, I hope you liked it at least. I think the suspense is lining up between Inuyasha and Kagome. OH! I can't wait for you people to read the next chapter!! Please give me at least 3 reviews!!!  
  
~Rei-Inu25~ 


	3. Great, Lunch Time & PE Class

So, here is the third chapter of my story, and the characters start interacting more with each other, and Things start to get friendlier, or maybe.... Less friendly... Well, you will have to find out yourself by reading it! Enjoy, but don't forget to review!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
(Rushing in the crowded hallways from all the students running to get their lunches and finding the good areas to eat)  
  
Sango: Hey Kagome!! Let's eat lunch together!!  
  
Kagome: Ok!!! I have to talk to you anyway!!  
  
(In the cafeteria, Sango and Kagome sit down in a booth by the corner away from a noisy group of popular boys)  
  
Sango: What was it that you wanted to tell me again in the hallways?  
  
Kagome: Oh yea... there's this guy that's really confusing me... you see, this morning I bumped into him and he yelled at me to not be so lazy, but just then in class, he took notes for me when I accidentally fell asleep... i don't get him.  
  
Sango: Oh Inuyasha, right? He's that way to everybody, don't worry about him. See, he's over there at that popular table of boys with that idiot Miroku... they're all weird guys.  
  
(Kagome looks over at the noisy group and sees that he really was there, suddenly Inuyasha looked over and caught her eye)  
  
Kagome: *Oh!* (And quickly looked away blushing)  
  
Inuyasha:*Huh?* Hey Miroku! (Addressing a boy in a dark blue sweatshirt and dark purple pants with black hair)  
  
Miroku: Yea? (Who had been busy trying to get a girl's attention) What do you want Inuyasha? I'm busy here, if you can't tell.  
  
Inuyasha: Stop being a flirt Miroku! No girl seriously likes you anyway.  
  
Miroku: That's so not true! There are several! Like... that cute Sango for instance!  
  
Inuyasha: Ha-ha!! How funny! She wouldn't even lend you a pencil last time you talked to her.  
  
Miroku: Well, that was a different case! Look, I'll go over to her now and see if she notices me. Bet you 2 dollars she will flirt with me.  
  
Inuyasha: You're on man. (As they slide over to Sango and Kagome's table)  
  
Miroku: Hey what's up baby? (Poking Sango and hugging her)  
  
Sango: FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT YOUR GIRL YOU PERVERT!! (Pushing him off)  
  
Miroku: Hey, don't deny it Sango-baby. You know you want me!  
  
Sango: (Turns red, and smacks him across his face)  
  
Kagome: Hey, doesn't that hurt, Sango?  
  
Inuyasha: Nah, I think he's used to it.  
  
Kagome: Hey, it's you...  
  
Inuyasha: Huh? Feh, I won't waste my time with lazy people that fall asleep in class!  
  
Kagome: WHAT? Why do you pick on me? (Stomps out of cafeteria with Sango following close behind)  
  
Sango: Hey Kagome! Why is Inuyasha picking on you? I thought he would get over it.  
  
Kagome: How should I know? That retard has made me mad all day! I CAN'T STAND HIM!  
  
(After sitting through History, Language, and Technology classes, all that was left in the day was Physical Ed. Kagome had been looking forward to leaving since lunch)  
  
BRRIINGG!!!!!  
  
Sango: Hey Kagome, wait up! So, excited for PE? It's probably the best class of the day! You can meet other friends there!  
  
Kagome: (smiles) Okay, good. I need something to cheer me up.  
  
(Walking into the gym, she spots many friendly faces looking at her)  
  
Sango: Hey everyone. This is Kagome Higurashi. She's in our class now.  
  
Kagome: Hi everybody! (Waves)  
  
"Hi! Hey! What's up? Hello!"  
  
Kagome: (smiles) This class will be fun without that loser here.  
  
(All of a sudden, she spots who else but her new enemy Inuyasha and his pal Miroku) Sango: Gosh, don't tell me Miroku is back... (sighs)  
  
Miroku: HEY! SANGO-BABY!  
  
Sango: Don't CALL ME THAT!  
  
Miroku: Chill girl. (And starts chasing her around)  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
(Watching Kagome laugh at the chase)  
  
*Hey, there's that Kagome again. I wonder if she's still mad, I didn't mean to make her angry at lunch. That mean instinct just came out of me. But, I don't know what came over me... I've never done that to anyone before. I should apologize. No way. Me? Apologize? Yeah, right... or maybe............*  
  
Back to Kagome's POV  
  
Kagome: Ha-ha! Ok guys! Enough! (Notices Inuyasha staring at her) what is with you? I'm not even talking to you!! Stop being mean to me! I didn't do anything to you!  
  
Inuyasha: (taken aback) What ever little girl.  
  
Ms. Kaede: OK KIDS! STOP ACTING LIKE PRESCHOOLERS! LET'S GET STARTED WARMING UP! START RUNNING!  
  
Sango: Wow, already strict! (Whispering to Kagome)  
  
Kagome: Yeah, no kidding!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Well, there. Another chapter written. I hope you all enjoyed it. I CERTAINLY DID! Later, I will introduce even more characters, and you will all love it. Trust me. Keep coming back for more chapters, because they will be coming!! Don't forget to review!!!!! I'm counting on you!!!!!!  
  
~Rei-Inu25~ 


	4. Into the Garage!

Here is the awaited fourth chapter!! After such a long time I finally have it!! Thank you SwtAnimeLvr for reviewing!! Keep Reading and don't forget to REVIEW!!  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me except for the new character, Rei.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Ch. 4  
  
(All students are walking towards the school entrance from running on the track tired as ever during PE class.)  
  
Kagome: (Pant, Pant) I can't run anymore Sango!! This is crazy, we just ran like two miles!  
  
Sango: Well, be glad that we didn't have to run three because of that stupid cut-up Miroku. (Glancing at the guy sneaking up on a girl behind them)  
  
Kagome: Real glad! At least this is last period and we can leave right after this class.... Oh I almost forgot, I have to go pick up Sota this afternoon at his elementary school. (Groans)  
  
BRRRRING!!!!!!  
  
Sango: Later then Kagome! I'll call you tonight! (Walking down the street as the two split walking towards their homes.)  
  
Kagome: Ok, Bye!! (Smiles and turning around to start walking) *What the heck? Why is that stupid Inuyasha walking this way towards the elementary school? Oh well, who cares anyways? Just don't look at him girl...*  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
(Glancing at the only other girl walking in their direction after waving Miroku good-bye when he went chasing the girl from Phys. Ed.)  
  
*Who's that? It couldn't be that Kagome could it? Why would we be walking this way together? Gosh, I hope this doesn't make us look like stalkers... Nah, we must both be going this direction to pick up someone, as I'm going to pick up that annoying little cousin of mine, Shippo.*  
  
(Walking to the main doors of the school together, they rush to the sides of the courtyard as little students come bursting out of the entrances, ducking from any injury)  
  
Sota: Hey Kagome!! Over here!! (Calling her from a sea of newly found friends)  
  
Kagome: Hi! Are these your new friends?  
  
Sota: Yep!! This is Shippo and this is Rei!! (Pointing to a little boy with sandy-colored hair and a girl with long, pin straight black hair and cheerful eyes.) Can they come with us? I already called mother and she said we could!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Shippo, you should've told me about this arrangement before!! Now I have to watch you all afternoon at some little kid's house.  
  
Kagome: Stop being so selfish!! He is just trying to have some fun with his friends!  
  
Inuyasha: Well who asked YOU?! Nobody is talking to you, so you should stay out of this!!  
  
Kagome: Are you always so retarded?! I can talk if I want to. You have no right to tell me I can't!!  
  
Inuyasha: Well, forget it and shut up then!!  
  
Kagome: Sota, Shippo and Rei follow me and leave this idiot by himself. Don't worry Shippo, I'll explain to your mom later why Inuyasha wasn't watching over you like he was supposed to! Inuyasha: YOU aren't explaining ANYTHING to ANYONE!!! I'm going to watch him like I'm supposed to, so just shut up and lead us to your darn home!!  
  
Kagome: Well, then be quiet so I CAN LEAD US THERE!!! (Stomping off in one direction)  
  
Sota: (Whispering to his friends) Wow.......... They must be very mad... I wonder what's wrong with those two?  
  
Shippo: I dunno, but it looks serious to me!!  
  
Rei: Yeah. Their faces are red!! (Nodding in agreement)  
  
(Walking into their driveway and up to the door)  
  
Kagome: Sota, Shippo and Rei, you guys can go in the front door, INUYASHA come with me to the garage!! (Stomping off brushing past Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, what ever then... (Following the angry girl)  
  
(In the garage, Kagome turns around and says...)  
  
Kagome: What is wrong with you?! You are rude, mean, obnoxious, crazy and stupid!! Why can't you just leave me alone?! (Pacing back and forth)  
  
Inuyasha: FYI, I didn't ask to come here and get into an argument with you!! I didn't ask to crash into you this morning, I didn't ask for anything!! And right now, you're the one being obnoxious and crazy.  
  
(Silence for about a minute) (Awkward pause)  
  
Inuyasha: What? Say something... please.  
  
Kagome: Okay......... I'm sorry for all this then........ you're right, you didn't ask for this, and neither did I. Things are just this way then. (Finally looking up into his soft, yet confused eyes)  
  
(Suddenly, Kagome trips on a lacrosse stick that was lying on the ground falling on top on Inuyasha, dropping both of them to the ground into some fish nets.)  
  
Kagome: AHH!! (Noticing the position that she was in turning bright red)  
  
Inuyasha: What the heck are you doing to me?... Why am I being attracted to you like this? (Whispering)  
  
Kagome: (Eyes grow big) What?!  
  
Inuyasha: Huh? NO!! Forget what I just said, please!! Don't take it seriously!!  
  
Kagome: I better get off before your strangeness rubs off on me!  
  
Inuyasha: Everything's your fault anyways...  
  
Kagome: HEY!! It's not my fault, and you still have to apologize too!!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT? Be quiet little girl before I...  
  
Kagome: BEFORE YOU WHAT? (Unlocking the door) Get in the house now!  
  
Inuyasha: Gosh, you crabby little...................  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Another chapter finished!! I'm so happy. This chapter took awhile to finish, because I was trying to find the right time for them to get close. BUT I SUCCEEDED!! Thank you for reading my story, and remember, don't forget to review!!  
  
~Rei-Inu25 


	5. Chaos in Kagome's Apartment

Aww... thanks people for reviewing!! Yeah. Probably from now on, I'll write in paragraph form! So you don't have to worry about reading script form again. - Sorry for taking SO darn long to update. But here is the 5th chapter!! Enjoy it and REVIEW!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, except for Rei. I give thanks to her for creating such great characters to write about.  
  
Ch. 5  
  
Inside the apartment of the Higurashi family, chaos was going wild from a few certain things. First of all, a peculiar game of tag was going on between Sota, Shippo and Rei. The thud sounds of their feet echoed throughout the whole apartment as well as making everything shake. While that was going on, Kagome and Inuyasha were busy as well yelling at each other over a ham and cheese sandwich. A phone was ringing off the hook in the background too. Things seemed to be going absolutely normal.  
  
"QUIET!!" screamed Kagome, "Everyone just SHUT UP and stop moving!!"  
  
At that split moment, everything stopped and the world stood still. All you could hear was crickets chirping in the background.  
  
"What's with you?! Stop screaming you baka!" Inuyasha exclaimed while pushing passed Kagome to get an apple on the table.  
  
Kagome immediately walked over and swiped the apple out of his mouth and said, "ALL OF YOU, need to sit down and go do some homework or something! I will not put up with this noise all afternoon. I'm going upstairs to work. INUYASHA! You better watch these kids."  
  
Among the little ones, Shippo whispered, "Ooops. I bet we shouldn't have played tackle and kill tag after all..."  
  
"You definitely seem right about that, Shippo," Sota exclaimed rolling his eyes, "but we probably should be quiet and start working on that mammal project that we were assigned. I don't want to have a bad grade the first week I'm here," while walking off with his friends into the living room leaving poor Inuyasha all by himself in the kitchen with his half-eaten apple.  
  
Upstairs in Kagome's room, she was busy on the phone with her newly found friend Sango, unsuspected of someone walking up to listen.  
  
"Hey girl!! What's going on? You sound really ticked about something," asked Sango.  
  
"Hey, aww..... nothing much, just that INUYASHA came over with Sota's stupid little friends. They are SO ANNOYING," exclaimed Kagome with a rush of anger.  
  
"Oh man, do I feel sorry for you. Hope you last the afternoon without dying. Are you working on chemistry homework right now? I need A LOT of help with question 16. It makes NO sense whatsoever," Sango asked hopefully.  
  
"Emm.... It's okay. I'll last. I haven't started on homework and I'll probably need a lot of help too. I feel like I have a lot to catch up with in class with the notes and stuff... HEY!!" Kagome exclaimed, "GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE INUYASHA!!! You SHOULDN'T EAVESDROP ON ANYONE!! Sorry Sango, I gotta go get rid of this idiot."  
  
"Okay, hope you get him back for that!" Sango said with pity.  
  
Outside the door, Inuyasha was being "dealt" with. As soon as he heard Kagome's scream, he dashed out the door and hid in the room next door which seemed to be Sota's room by the looks of the blue walls with the new popular techno cartoon posters over the walls.  
  
"INUYASHA. How DARE you come into my room and listen in on my phone conversations?! You shouldn't even be here in the first place and neither should those annoying little kids downstairs. Actually, it's really only you that's bothering me, just get out of here and leave me alone! I can't STAND being near you, can't STAND seeing you or can't stand hearing your voice. So PLEASE just go away and leave me alone!!" Kagome yelled with tears in her eyes from the frustration building up in her head.  
  
"Oh man.... I'm so... so... so-rrrrry about this Kagome. As much as I hate to apologize, I feel like I really should right now. Please... forgive me for bothering you. I'll go right now and leave with Shippo and Rei. I really didn't mean to make you cry though, so please stop..." Inuyasha whispered weakly with true feelings not sure of what to do to help with the situation.  
  
"Just.... I don't know. I guess I shouldn't really be yelling at you or them... it's not your fault. I'm just feeling really pressured right now," Kagome sobbed.  
  
Inuyasha, feeling a really heavy lump in his heart, took Kagome in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder hoping that he could ease her just a bit.  
  
Aww.... That's all I'm going to write for right now, and sorry for any bad grammar I may have accidentally typed. Just wait for the next chapter! It'll be coming real soon!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW NOW!!  
  
I need some influence and comments to help me with my story to possibly make it better for you guys to read! Thanks A LOT.  
  
Rei-Inu25 


End file.
